Spongy miracles
by ActionGal07
Summary: After a terrible tragedy occurs, it is the call of one heart that brings back a old friend. And through him miracles, dreams and inner wishes will be discovered in Bikini Bottom as there are some things that never die. Please read and review!
1. The tragedy

**This is truly going to be the most depressing thing I've ever done. You'll know what I mean at the end of the chapter. I promise this story will be good, so give it a chance. It's mainly about how some things never die. I don't know what to do about pairs so take your pick.**

* * *

It was a bright and peaceful morning, where the ocean was a luminous pale blue. A bed of black oysters begin to open their mouths and break into a song of harmony. Seaweeds sway lazily in the ocean current. And clams begin to bloom with beautiful pearls growing. It was going to be a beautiful day. As sea life was waking up, the biggest, happiest and loving creature of all came to life as well.

"I'mmmmmmmm reeeeeaaaddddy!" A sea sponge with the color of a bright sun, the smile of a child's laughter, and the heart of the puriest gold had awoken. He was none other than SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Good morning Gary! Do you smell that? That's the smell of another beautiful day. And it's only going to smell better when I go do the most honorable job in the world."

"Meow."

"Why yes, I am wearing that new cologne. You never miss a thing Gary! Dahahahhahahah!"

As SpongeBob was getting ready for work, just across from the pineapple home, was a big Eastern Island head home where lived the grumpiest, sophisticated and sarcastic creature in the sea. With a grim look to make babies cry, a nasal laugh like a playing bagpipe, and wits sharp as a knife. It was......you guessed it. Squidward Q. Tentacles.

Getting up in the morning was no different than getting a headache. Worse of all, the cantankerous octopus would have to go out and deal with his annoying sponge companion. Needless to say, it was something that Squidward didn't always look forward to.

"Oh nuts. Is that goof still out there?" Squidward peeks out his window to see SpongeBob waiting for him to come out so they could both head to work together. "Well Squiddy. Just bite your lip and get out there and endure it."

With a trembling tentacle, Squidward opens his front door and steps out into the bright sunshine. But nothing was more sunnier than SpongeBob himself. He was nearly blown back from the happy force of the sea sponge who shouts for joy at the sight of him.

"Hi Squidward! Your in time to witness the birth of a new day!"

Squidward's gloomy face could easily be compared to a dark rainy day. The octopus's life was more like a sad story where he had never found the true happiness he'd been looking for. As a result, Squidward had a hard time seeing things through SpongeBob's point of view.

"Quit jumnping around SpongeBob! Do you think I enjoy being seen around a nitwit like you?"

"Aw gee, I'm sorry Squidward. Do you want me to walk five steps behind you again?" SpongeBob smiles kindly up at his much meaner co-worker.

The good-natured sponge was oblivious to the bitterness that was Squidward. It was like having a sixth sense where the lovable sea sponge could see the good in everyone. Like a child being let out to the world, SpongeBob was kind, innocent and energetic spirit.

"I can't wait to get to the Krusty Krab. It brings me so much joy as a hard-working frycook." SpongeBob beams with pride.

Squidward was a complete opposite of the sea sponge whereas he thought it the most shameful thing in the world to be a cashier of the Krusty Krab. He instead wanted to become rich and famous and not be stuck with a normal life. The octopus and the sponge were truly different like day and night.

At the Krusty Krab, Eugene H. Krabs was the greedy yet compassionate employer of both SpongeBob and Squidward and the proud owner of his restaurant. The old red crab was always there to greet his enthusiastic frycook and his sourpus cashier as he was always the first one to arrive at his restaurant on where he fondly refers to it as his little gold mine.

"Ahoy lads! Take your positions, cause I think I hear a storm a'coming! It's the lunch-rush!" Mr. Krabs points in excitement to the arriving customers.

In no time, Squidward and SpongeBob worked together as too very different employees. It was due to the fact that SpongeBob loved his job while Squidward couldn't stand his. And even so, the two always did manage to get the job done somehow even if it had somewhat hilarious results.

"Hey there! Who's hungry? Cause I've got a krabby patty here who's dying to meet ya! Dahahahah!" Laughs a jolly porifera presenting his dish of krabby patties.

SpongeBob's joy and laughter was infectious and anyone who got in contact would become just as happy as the yellow sponge himself. There wasn't a person alive who wasn't familiar with the friendly face of SpongeBob whom always took care of the customers with dedication and gusto.

"Here's your change, sir. Come again........when I'm off duty," grumbles the octopus sourly.

Squidward's unfriendly and unwelcoming frown made it hard for him to connect with the customers. Instead he kept to himself, ever hidden in his gloomy shell. Being a cashier wasn't exactly something to be proud of. And still, Squidward yearned to be someplace with his high standards.

"Excuse me, do you know where the napkins are?" Asked a customer.

"If I knew that sir, I'd tell you to go get it yourself." Squidward lazily goes back to reading his newspaper.

As it was sometimes, Squidward's crabby attitude didn't sit well with Mr. Krabs whom often wished that Squidward could at least act more civilized with the customers, instead of behaving as some snooty booty from time and again.

"Mr. Squidward! Ye could really do with taking a leaf outta SpongeBob's book one of these days. Anyhoo, why not make yerself useful and go out and pick up the litter that's gathering around again. It's getting to be a mess out there." Mr. Krabs then goes and retreats into his office.

Squidward gives a bothersome sigh as he starts to crumble up the newspaper and tosses it aside once he was done reading it. However he crosses his arms in disgust and couldn't stand wasting his time in this grease spoon when he probably could be out making something of himself.

"This is so wrong. I am a artist. I should be out exploring my perfectly artistic potentials. I am a man of talent. I could be the greatest thing ever if they gave me five minutes on the stage. I am a sophisticated intellectual, I have so much to offer and respectful ways to express myself."

Nobody was even paying attention to Squidward as most of the customers seem used to hearing the cranky octopus complain. However, SpongeBob was clapping his hands with a awestruck look as he had been the only one listening to Squidward's rather strong speech.

"Wow. That sounded even better than the time you gave a opinion on Squilliam Fancyson's review in the Fancy Digest magazine." SpongeBob was always easy to impress.

"Nevermind. SpongeBob, why don't you go out there and pick up the litter instead. I've got way better things I could be doing instead." Squidward turns away as the innocent sponge happily agrees and goes outside with his pointy stick and trash bag.

Squidward rubs his head delicately from the constant headaches that felt like a big drum being pounded. This was definitely not the place he always envisioned where he end up. How could all his talents be for naught and he would be stuck in this demeaning place? And in the later years, Squidward had only become a disappointed soul.

Without warning......it came. That loud and ear-splitting sound that seem to rang out and make Squidward along with most of the customers jump in alarm and fear. It was the sound of a crashing boatmobile from outside followed by the sounds of horrified screams that told them all that there seem to have been a accident nearby to the Krusty Krab.

Whatever grumpiness that the cashier may of been feeling at the moment immediately vanishes and becomes replaced with fear and confusion as he hears fish outside yelling in a panic. Something terrible has happened, no mistake about that. But Squidward felt a painful ache in his chest along with a sudden foreboding feeling.

As if possessed by some unseen force, Squidward found himself leaving the register and heading for the door. He ignored Mr. Krabs calling after him and asking what was going on. Squidward could sense it.....he didn't know how, but he felt a tight knot in his heart and his fear grew by each step he took. This was no ordinary accident.

Bursting through the restaurant doors, Squidward raced outside and what he saw would be a sight that would be a burning image in his brain for forever to come. All the octopus could do was just stand there and stare for what may have been an eternity. He stared, and stared, and stared, and to most bystanders looking at the shocked octopus would have thought he'd shut down emotionally.

The body of SpongeBob laid collapsed on the soft sandy ground unmoving. The yellow guy had been cleaning up the littering trash when he had been unable to escape from the drunk driver who had accidentally rammed into the frycook. Now the driver was out of his boatmobile and was also staring guiltily at his victim while looking all the more nauseous in the face.

Everyone just seem to circle around SpongeBob's lifeless body and stare. The sunny sponge had been filled with so much life, love and laughter. How does something like this suddenly happen? How could this lovable sponge get called back up to the heavens so early? It was almost like the happy sun of Bikini Bottom had finally burned out and they were all now trapped in darkness.

Squidward was the first one to act when everyone else was too stunned to move or do anything. The octopus goes up to the body of the little porifera, and almost like a father taking his lifeless son into his arms, Squidward lifted SpongeBob's head up only to see a very dead look on the sea sponge's face. No more smiles, no more laughter, no more joy that made SpongeBob who he was.

There was a lot of emotional turmoil in Squidward's face as he held his neighbor and co-worker in his arms. But all he could do was lift his head to look over at the careless drunk driver that could bring this upon them all. He had tooken away a good person that didn't deserve to die. Squidward felt his voice sounded broken when he forced his throat to work and spoke rather in a dead-like whisper.

"You......you killed him......you......killed him.....you just killed him....."

The drunk driver couldn't bring himself to face Squidward's piercing crimsom eyes staring at him in sorrow. But this tragedy.....all the octopus could do was hold the sea sponge in his arms with teary eyes. It wasn't until Mr. Krabs came rushing out of the restaurant and saw his fallen employee and the scene of the accident.

"Call a ambulance! Call a ambulance! Don't just be standing there with sea cow eyes!" It was the strength of Eugene Krabs that managed to bring help when they needed it.

Squidward never even knew how he let them take SpongeBob's body out of his arms and probably ship him off to the nearest morgue. The cashier still felt as if he were dreaming, and perhaps all of this was not real. His neighbor couldn't possibly be dead. He had been so alive only minutes before....things like this aren't suppose to happen.

Even then, the news quickly traveled throughout Bikini Bottom. There wasn't a soul that didn't hear about what happened. So many were already grieving the tragedy, and most couldn't believe it and had to go see it for themselves. SpongeBob Squarepants had just been announced dead today...

**Man, I couldn't write this without getting a little teary myself. This was so damn depressing. If you think things are sad now, it only gets more depressing later on. If I get enough reviews, the story will start forming itself, and like I said before, I ain't sure about romantic pairs, but maybe you'll have your ideas.**


	2. The funeral

**Here's another sad chapter that I practically wrote with a heavy heart. I don't usually enjoy killing SpongeBob in a story, but as the chapters will go on, maybe it won't be so bad as it was in early chapters. Still unsure about pairings, but perhaps you could easily decide in this chapter. Read if you can bear it.**

* * *

It was a dark day in Bikini Bottom indeed. You could very well call it one of the biggest tragedies to ever happen. The funeral for SpongeBob Squarepants was today and all those who ever knew the sea sponge were place at the Floater's Funeral Home, many familiar faces had shown up in formally dressed black to mourn the loss of a very good friend.

There was SpongeBob's parents who stood by their son's coffin greeting those who had come to pay their respects. Mrs. Squarepants was completely inconsolable as she always had a fresh tissue in hand. However her fortitude couldn't last any longer and she was back to crying uncontrollably into her tissue with her husband holding onto her for support.

Mr. Squarepants's grief was beyond words as he embraces his wife and tried not to look too much at his lifeless son lying in his coffin. Harold had lost his one pride and joy. He had been the one who taught SpongeBob to be a man. And now he had to say good-bye to his only child with a heavy heart.

The dear mother, Claire, was totally overwhelmed by her grief and constantly kept praying to Neptune to help her get through this. But her tears were ongoing as she tried to keep it together for the sake of other grievers. She had to say good-bye to her baby boy.

Who could ever forget the dearest friends who knew SpongeBob best? They all sat together in a row, all of them in tears and not really saying too much to one other. Each and every one of them were too busy already being plagued by their fondest memories of their pure porifera friend.

Mr. Krabs kept wiping tears from his old eyes as his daughter Pearl sat next to him for support. The old crustacean ahd just lost the greatest frycook the Krusty Krab had ever had. SpongeBob had been loyal, hard-working and most of all earnest. Replacing a employee like that was not going to be easy.

Next to a heart-broken Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks was gowned in a black dress and she continously had to keep asking for a new tissue as she just couldn't stop crying. SpongeBob had been the most sweetest, kindest, and lovable guy she was ever so lucky to know. And now her greatest best friend was gone and the very thought of it still brought great anguish to the squirrel's mind.

In Sandy's lap, even Gary himself had come to mourn the loss of his doting master. With a little sniff, the mollusk lets out a sad meow as tears poured from his bright eye-stalks. There had been some voicing their concern about what was going to happen with the poor abandoned Gary. The poor lonely snail felt like a orphan now that SpongeBob was gone.

Sitting right next to Sandy, a highly devastated Patrick wasn't holding any emotions back and sat in his chair sobbing loudly while making some people uncomfortable. The pink starfish's heartache ran real deep as he had just lost his best friend for life. Patrick had been with SpongeBob since they were babies. And he always thought that he and SpongeBob would grow up to be old men together. But no..... his best friend had to go first.

Not ever daring to look at the coffin, Patrick could only weep to himself in endless grief. There wasn't a single word of comfort that helped calm the highly distraught Patrick. It wasn't until Patrick's mother had to come and escort her crying son away as it was proving to be too much for him to handle.

Then there was Sheldon Plankton who in surprisingly events had also shown up to express his sympathy. He sat not in a chair but on top of his computer wife Karen. But for once, the green copepod didn't seem keen on making his villainous speeches heard. He was very silent half-way through the funeral and only spoke if someone spoke to him first. But the bottom line was that even the town's bad guy felt sorry for the loss of SpongeBob.

And then there was Squidward......

It took a lot of courage to come to SpongeBob's funeral to say his final good-byes. And everybody knew that the sorrow in the octopus was real intense indeed. Because it had been Squidward who had held a dead SpongeBob in his arms. No one could ever describe the heart-renching pain and guilt that clouded Squidward's heart.

During the funeral, the octopus remained stone-faced and spoke to no one despite everyone offering their words of comfort. The feel of SpongeBob's lifeless body in his arms haunted him in nightmares. As Squidward stood in a corner away from everyone and with a emotionless expression, it was his cold demeanor that was staring to offend Sandy who was watching him.

"Gosh darnit! Would ya'll look at him over there standing lonier than a tumbleweed blowin' in the wind? Ya would think he at least shed one measley tear for SpongeBob." Sandy takes a moment to wipe the fresh tears in her eyes.

"Come now lassie," Mr. Krabs says gently. "I'm sure Squidward is trying to deal with this to the best of his ability.

Just then, the owner had moved to the front of the crowd and was preparing to say something important. With a stilled silence, everyone listened raptly as the director of Floater's Funeral Home began to speak in a soft tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for all gathering here for our dear friend, Mr. SpongeBob Squarepants. The funeral is taking place at the Floater's Cemetery. If anybody needs directions, please ask one of our attendants."

With a sad but sympathetic gaze at the mourners gathered, it was right then and there did the director added one more thing. "Is there anything left one wishes to say?"

There was a mournful silence from all around. Mr. Krabs bowed his head in gloomy respect. Sandy blows his nose and then lowers the tissue for Gary to blow his nose too. Patrick was being led back in after calming down considerably, but continued to look tormented. Plankton continued to remain silent as he sits with his loyal computer wife. And then it happened......

Like a zombie, Squidward steps forward and began making his way over to SpongeBob's coffin. Nobody said a thing as they watched the morose octopus stood before the coffin. Now Squidward forced himself to look into the face of someone he would never see again.

Lying in his coffin, SpongeBob had been dressed in his formal brown suit with his red tie. But what hurted the most was to see his once expressive face. There was no longer any love, happiness, or goofy looks that used to brighten SpongeBob's face. Instead his expression was dark and gloomy that it was almost unrecognizable.

Squidward continued to stare with no emotion but he couldn't keep it up for long. His tormented heart was already filled to the brim with guilt and sorrow. And he was suddenly being plagued by remorseful thoughts that seem to scream around in his brain.

_"It's all my fault. This happened because of me. I send SpongeBob outside instead of me. He ended up being killed. It should have been me.....I'm the one who was suppose to die."_

To everyone's immediate shock, it was like watching the walls around the octopus finally crumble. Squidward had fallen to his knees and had broken down before SpongeBob's coffin. He had begun to cry where the tears kept coming.

SpongeBob's mother buried her face into her tissue and became upset all over again. Patrick was back to crying miserably to himself. It was Mr. Krabs who came up behind a devastated Squidward and gently tries to coax him away from the coffin and go back to his seat.

"I'm so sorry SpongeBob! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Squidward cries in agony.

All those times he had yelled at SpongeBob. Every insulting sarcism he had spat at SpongeBob, all the rotten tricks he had pulled. He hadn't even bothered to be a good friend to SpongeBob. All those times he had wished SpongeBob would disappear so he would never have to see him again. Could it be possible that his wish had just been granted by some unknown force?

"Please.....Oh please merciful Neptune please! Don't take SpongeBob away! I take it back! I'm sorry so take it back!" Squidward wails in grief.

It took both the help of Mr. Krabs and Sandy to get Squidward back onto his feet and managed to lead him away. And Squidward in tears couldn't bring himself to say good-bye. He wasn't ready..... SpongeBob couldn't possibly be gone. He wanted his friend back......Squidward wanted a second chance.

* * *

**(Sniff.....blows nose with a tissue.) Ah-hem, anyway this was pretty depressing too. Kinda makes ya feel like your at the funeral too. Anyway, I still ain't so sure about pairings. Can't make up my mind. Let's see some hands in there readers! I need inspiration! Should it be Sponge/Sandy, Sponge/Squid, Sponge/Pat, Sponge/???**


	3. What the heart wants

**I wanted to continue doing this story, cause I promise it will be real interesting to read. It might get depressing here and there, but there may be a real funny twist that'll have ya scratching your heads in confusion. For some reason, I cannot decide on a pairing. That gets more confusing too. Because it can turn out any way. You'll see the clues all around for a potential pairing.**

* * *

After the events of the funeral yesterday, the only thing left for SpongeBob's friends to do was go on with their lives. But nobody said it would be easy. It appeared taht even with the funeral over, things seem so different now that a certain sunny sponge was gone.

At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs had to replace his number one frycook. And it had to be some inept klutzy old man who really didn't have a clue on what he was doing. The old geezer was irritating Squidward to no end.

"I'm sorry sonny, could you repeat that order again? Not so loud, my left ear can't hear so well and my right ear hears too much. Oh fishsticks, I dropped my spatula again."

Sandy Cheeks had actually come and paid a visit to the restaurant. She sat down alone and ordered up a simple krabby patty like she always ordinarily did. But eating a krabby patty didn't taste good anymore as it seem to lack the hard work and love that SpongeBob used to put into it.

Even many other customers could taste the difference as the krabby patties weren't as appetizing as they used to be. Poor Sandy could barely finish her meal as it only made her think of her lost friend. It was obvious to others that the reason why the Texan squirrel was here because being at the Krusty Krab made her feel close to SpongeBob. This restaurant was pure heaven as far as the lovable sea sponge had been concerned.

Mr. Krabs hadn't been seen much all day and spend most of his time locked in the peaceful confinements of his office. But the employer was hurting real bad as replacing a good frycook had been a tough decision on his part. It might even make business go downhill. Without SpongeBob's skilled cooking, not too many customers ever came in for a krabby patty anymore. This would only add more to Mr. Krabs' stress.

It wasn't unusual to see the way Squidward stood listlessly at the register. Only this time there was a sense of deep sadness in the octopus's eyes. With the hard-working sea sponge no longer around, it was strange to notice how less lively it was around here. Regrets continue to dwell upon Squidward as he realized how empty it was without SpongeBob's crazy antics.

"This hat doesn't fit me too good on my head, do you have a size 36? Why do I keep smelling vegatable oil? Oh dang it, I dropped my spatula again." The old geezer seem to only make work even more dull around here.

For the first time in his life, Squidward missed his old co-worker. Whenever the depression became too much to bear, the cashier would only duck off into the bathroom to take the bottle of pills he carried in his pocket. His way way on numbing the pain.

Once the clock reached 6:00, Squidward was more than happy to finally punch out and leave for home. The afternoon sky was filled with blazing orangy colors with a touch of creeping purple, giving the ocean it's unique color. Nevertheless, the tiresome octopus soon began to enter the familiar place of his neighborhood and started to head for his residence of Conch Street.

However, Squidward couldn't help but notice the now empty house next door to his right. The pineapple home really seem to look sorry for itself whereas it looked abandoned and lonely. Any minute now, he expected for SpongeBob to come bursting out of the door to come and ambush him with happy hugs of welcome, but it was never going to happen.

In a hesitant manner, Squidward found himself being lured over to the bright pineapple home. He went over to the front door, and took a deep breath before letting himself inside. Squidward entered into the living room, and his gloomy crimson eyes seem to take in the emptyness of the whole entire home.

SpongeBob's home was filled with nothing but the warmth and love of both friends and family. The sea sponge had countless pictures of his loved ones. In a slow and hypnotic manner, Squidward only explored the rooms and wanted very much to feel SpongeBob's presence somewhere.

"Meow?"

Gary had come slithering in from the kitchen when he heard the sounds of footsteps. The sad mollusk had beeb nuts to believe for a second that it was the sounding arrival of his master. But instead the snail's stalks seem to droop when he saw that it was only Squidward. And for a second, Squidward was seriously considering on petting the little snail for comfort but didn't get the chance at the moment. Because he suddenly began to hear sad sobbing and blubbering in the kitchen.

When Squidward curiously enters the kitchen, he finds Patrick sitting at the kitchen table all alone. It would appear that the pink starfish had did the kindness on coming over and making sure Gary had plenty of food and water. And now Patrick was eating seanut-butter from the jar while he continues to tear up.

"Sniff....sniff.....hello Squidward.....sniff....sniff....I thought SpongeBob's food could use the company. Now that he's gone.....there's.....there's no one around to....to eat it!" Patrick stuffs more seanut-butter into his mouth while he continues to get teary-eyed.

For once, Squidward couldn't bring himself to give out any lectures. This was obivously the starfish's way on grieving, so who was he to question that? Instead Squidward gave a weak smile to Patrick before he exits the kitchen with tears in his own eyes. He couldn't bring himself to leave SpongeBob's house yet. He had the impulse to stay here and keep house if he could.

Soon it was a beautiful blue night with twinkling stars dotting the skies. A luminous full moon glowed white. Soon Squidward was placing a blanket over a sleeping Patrick on the couch before he was heading up the stairs to SpongeBob's bedroom. The octopus was utterly exhausted as all he did today was grieve at the loss of the sea sponge. He figured that he may as well sleep over here as well. After all, poor Gary did need some looking after.

Before heading to bed, Squidward dragged himself over to the window and he looks out into the night with a melancholy expression. He sometimes wondered if SpongeBob had gone to a place that was way beyond the ocean and the land. Was SpongeBob in a happy place? As Squidward looks deep into the night, his eyes widen in amazement when he saw one star seem to wink down at him. Was that....could that be SpongeBob himself?

Squidward was filled with so much excruciating remorse and guilts. SpongeBob shouldn't have to die. A person like that isn't suppose to go so soon. But he had been a terrible friend, neighbor and co-worker to the pure-hearted sponge. If only......if only he could have been a better person. If only he could let SpongeBob know that he had meant so much to him and Bikini Bottom. He wanted SpongeBob back.....He had to let SpongeBob know.....He needed SpongeBob....he always had needed him. He wasn't ready for this.

"Please....."Squidward spoke up to the winking star. "Please....I want SpongeBob back. I....I just need to tell him. Please don't take him away. Let me see him again."

The star continued to wink and twink, and suddenly Squidward felt like such a fool. What was he thinking on desperately wishing like that? Scowling to himself out of embarrassment, Squidward knew he should be heading to bed as he was too tired. So there the sour octopus goes over and crawls into SpongeBob's empty bed. Sniffling gloomily with tears, Squidward wanted to feel the warmth of the lovable sea sponge's body that had once laid there. But instead, Squidward drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

The next day, Squidward's eardrums nearly went out on him when he hears a forhorn blaring right next to his face. Honestly, how in the world did SpongeBob stand having that loud thing tooting? Giving a annoyed grunt, Squidward was able to switch off the alarm clock. He rolls over onto his side to go back to sleep. Instead his big nose bumps into SpongeBob's nose who laid there beside him.

"Dahahahaha! What happened Squidward? Get lost on your bed back to your bed? Cause this is my bed! Dahahahah.....I'll bet your real embarrassed!"

* * *

**Aha! He lives! But then again I know most you probably already knew how that was possible. Anyway, just how did this happen? More is coming on the way, and get ready for some classic laughs that can only belong in SpongeBob's world. Reviews are nice please.**


	4. A lost soul

**Okay, this may clear up some of the confusion. I am receiving some very positive reviews, and I like to thank my readers for tuning in. Without further ado, enjoy this most interesting chapter yet.**

* * *

Squidward didn't know exactly how long he had been screaming until his lungs would burst. He was only aware of jumping out of bed and heading for the door. As he was crazily running down the stairs, he could hear the voice of his dead neighbor calling to him from behind.

"_Wait Squidward! Where are you going? It's me, SpongeBob_!"

That was the problem. SpongeBob Squarepants was dead. He had been struck by a drunk driver. This couldn't be happening for real. Dead people don't come back. Squidward zooms by Patrick who bounces up on the couch in alarm.

"What happened? Huh? Where am I? Oh no! Where is anybody? Ahhhhh!" Patrick doesn't realize he's wearing a sleeping mask.

Squidward had already bolted out the front door and was running as far away from the pineapple home as he could. And still, while Squidward ran wildly through the neighborhood, SpongeBob's voice seem to echo all around him.

"_Squidward......Squidward......Where are you? Come back......"_

Like a mad man, Squidward pushed people out of the way and breathlessly bumps bystanders aside as he runs down the streets of Bikini Bottom. No matter where he ran, SpongeBob's voice continued to haunt him. And he so desperately wanted to escape from whatever it was that was chasing him.

"_Don't leave Squidward.......come back......I want to talk to you_."

"No.....no.....no! Go away! Leave me alone! Leave me in peace why don't ya!" Squidward covers his ears and feels ready to go crazy.

Soon Squidward was running into the safety of a alley where his four legs were aching from all the running. He appeared to be alone. And he certainly heard no voice of any dead neighbors.

Perhaps the grief was starting to go to his head. It wasn't real, Squidward rationally tells himself as he straightens up. He didn't see SpongeBob back there. It wasn't him.....it wasn't. There Squidward turns around to walk away and sure enough, SpongeBob had magically appeared to him with his usual familiar smile.

"_Aha! Caught ya! That was quite a jog! Good thing I happen to be a fast guy_." It really was SpongeBob Squarepants.

The sea sponge had appeared so fast and suddenly that it was almost like he was a..... Squidward knocks over a trashcan as he stares terrified at SpongeBob while tripping over his own tentacles. SpongeBob had died....and yet here he stood looking all transparent where Squidward could actually see through him. He looked alive but then he really couldn't be.

"No.....no that's impossible. That can't be! You can't be here!" Squidward cried.

"_Why not? Am I in a "No Trespassing" area?"_

"No you dope!" Squidward gawks in disbelief at SpongeBob who looked exactly as he did when he was alive. Not only that, but SpongeBob cocks his square head in confusion as he couldn't understand why his cephalopod companion was acting so freaked out. He smiles gently and tries to approach Squidward whom is flinching as if afraid of catching something nasty.

"_Are you alright, Squidward? Why do you look so afraid_?" SpongeBob holds out a trusting hand.

"This is crazy! You can't be here! We.....we buried you only two days ago!" Squidward crawls back and away.

At this, the jolly sea sponge smacked his forehead as if remembering something at the last moment. There with a wide smile, he pulls out his spatula and then happily places on his krusty cap.

"_Whoa. Speaking of which, I'd better get to work before Mr. Krabs will "bury" me! Catch ya later Squidward_!"

With that, SpongeBob goes to hurrily dash off, leaving behind Squidward who still looks as if he just seen a ghost. However, he eventually got over both his fear and shock and quickly went to chase after SpongeBob. He couldn't let the sea sponge go back to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob obviously didn't know that he was dead.

"Wait! No! SpongeBob, don't go! Stop!" Squidward shouts loudly in the streets as he sees SpongeBob still running in the distance.

SpongeBob's heart burst with joy as soon as he sees the Krusty Krab come into view. He couldn't wait to get behind his favorite grill where he could begin cooking the best meals of the sea. But sadly when SpongeBob comes busting through the doors, he gives a surprised "huh" when he sees someone else cooking at the grill.

The poor porifera only became more confused about this. What was even stranger was the customers didn't seem to even notice SpongeBob standing there at the entrance. They wouldn't even look in his direction. Something very odd was going on around here, but SpongeBob didn't realize that he was the center of it.

"_I don't get it. Who is that? And why is he doing my job_?" SpongeBob said.

Just then, Squidward had also just arrived in time at the Krusty Krab and saw unfortunately that he was too late. SpongeBob had quickly saw that he had just been replaced. And immediately the sea sponge became a little upset as his lips drooped into a pout. Squidward wasn't even sure where to begin on explaining the situation. It wasn't easy to tell someone that they were dead.

"Uh.....SpongeBob. I know your probably already questioning the sudden changes here at the Krusty Krab. This isn't easy for me to say, but you need to listen and believe me." Squidward began seriously.

Suddenly SpongeBob was frowning angrily, and he didn't give Squidward a chance to start explaining further. "_So he thinks he can replace me with a old guy? Well we'll see about this! I'm going to march myself into his office and ask what is the meaning of this!"_

"No SpongeBob! I'd rather you not do the dumb thing. Wait!" Squidward tried to stop him.

But SpongeBob was already making his way over to the room that was Mr. Krabs's office. Inside, the red crab was busily reading a "Get-Rich-Quick for dummies book," when the door bangs open. He looks up but doesn't see anybody at his door. Mr. Krabs couldn't see a ticked off SpongeBob coming in and looking so mad.

"_Mr. Krabs! I've got a bone to pick with ya_!" SpongeBob said irritably at once.

"That's funny. Me door just magically opened. Must be a draft somewhere in here." Mr. Krabs idly gets up from his desk and goes over to the door.

"_Hello? Mr. Krabs? Can you see me? I'm right here! Hey, don't you ignore me_." SpongeBob watches as his employer goes right by him without ever once looking at him.

That was when Squidward finally arrived at the doorway, and sees that SpongeBob still hadn't quite figured it out yet. It would also appear that Mr. Krabs couldn't see or hear that SpongeBob was even there. Things really were getting weirder by the minute.

"Huh? Mr. Squidward? Is there something you want? Hey, was that you who opened the door just now?" Mr. Krabs saw Squidward standing there looking all spooked about something.

Minutes later, a very sadden SpongeBob found himself exiting the Krusty Krab because no matter what he did or said, Mr. Krabs wouldn't answer any of his questions. Not even the customers would talk to him or look at him either. It was almost as if he were invisible and Squidward was really the only one paying any attention to him. But to be ignored like that really hurted the sea sponge's feelings.

"_I don't get it. Is Mr. Krabs mad at me? Why he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Something very strange is happening around here indeed_." SpongeBob hung his head as he walked down the street.

There was no way Squidward was going to leave SpongeBob alone like that. You'd think that this whole thing would be a blessing for Squidward, but that never was the case in the past. The octopus never thought that he would be so happy to see his lost neighbor but then at the same thing, how was this even possible? Nevertheless, Squidward hurried after SpongeBob whereas the two walked side-by-side.

"I can't believe your actually here, SpongeBob. I....I thought I'd never see you again. It's kinda ironic for me to say that as I am always hoping I don't see you again. But enough about that, there is something you need to know...."

"_Oh Squidward, I am so touched that you missed me. But you make it sound like I've been gone for a long time. But I'm here now....."_

SpongeBob flashed a silly smile up at Squidward. He still seem somewhat oblivious to the fact that he was dead and was most likely some kind of ghost. Squidward never believed in ghosts.....but then how else do you explain a dead neighbor suddenly appearing out of the blue like that? And if SpongeBob did come back from the dead.....why?

"You don't understand SpongeBob. You can't be here, because your dea...."

Suddenly, just as they were entering Conch Street, they both saw a depressed Patrick sitting on his rock crying in misery. It was very distressful to see, and SpongeBob was completely dishearten at the sight of his best friend falling to pieces like that. It was enough to distract the sympathetic sponge.

"_Oh no.....why is Patrick crying? He looks terrible. I'd better go to him_." SpongeBob said, and he hurries over to the starfish's rock residence.

"No SpongeBob! I think you better not!" Squidward protested at once.

Patrick kept wiping his teary eyes which looked sore and red. By now, SpongeBob had reached the big rock and was now trying to make his way up to where his best friend sat sniffling and sobbing. Squidward also came hurrying over in a attempt to stop SpongeBob from spooking anybody else.

"_Patrick? Why are you crying? Is everything okay? Did somebody pass away in your family? Oh no, don't tell me it was your Aunt Pinkie_!" SpongeBob tried to comfort his best friend.

But Patrick didn't look at SpongeBob. Instead he was looking over at Squidward who stood with a uneasy expression. The heart-broken starfish still seem to be grieving the loss of his best friend. When he spoke, it was hard to understand him between his words and his sobs.

"Sniff.....sniff......Squidward? Don't bother....sniff....checking up on me. I'm fine.....except....sniff.....I miss SpongeBob! I want him back! I can't go on like this.....he was always here with me!" Patrick broke down again where his tears seem endless.

"_Patrick? But I am here! I'm right here buddy! It's okay, your not alone. Look, is this about the time I forgot to return your phone call? I said I was sorry_!" SpongeBob tried to say with a warm smile to his pink starfish friend.

SpongeBob reached out a hand to touch Patrick's shoulder. And the yellowy sea sponge was in for a nasty surprise when he sees his own hand go right through Patrick. Even Squidward gasped when he sees it. And then there was no mistaking the obvious now. SpongeBob withdrew his hand and stared at it in total shock. Patrick gave a sudden shudder as if feeling a windy hand touch him.

"Patrick?" Patrick, don't be afraid." Squidward tried to say quickly.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! My rock is haunted!" Patrick lets out a scream before running off away from his home while waving his arms crazily.

While the oafish starfish is running around the neighborhood shouting about ghosts, Squidward's attention was back on SpongeBob whom looked as if he really were starting to put two and two together. Looks like he were finally starting to get it now.

"_I....I don't.....believe it. This can't be. I never thought this could actually happen_...." SpongeBob spoke in a trembling voice.

"SpongeBob....okay.....let's try to stay calm here. Please don't get upset." Squidward says soothingly as he looks down at SpongeBob.

"_I just can't believe it......Patrick is a ghost! Do you see my hand go right through him? I've been best friends with a ghost this whole entire time_!"

"No you ding-donger! Your the ghost, not Patrick! You died! Your not alive! Why, your more deader than a doornail!" Squidward shouts while waving his arms impatiently.

Now finally SpongeBob understood it. And he wondered if he could come to believe it. He hadn't survived that car knocking into him? So he was the ghost all along? Even more, Squidward reaches down his tentacle to touch the sea sponge on his shoulder. Sure enough it went right through. SpongeBob Squarepants was indeed back.....but not in the flesh. He was back as a glowy spirit, trapped between life and death.


	5. The haunting of SpongeBob

**I know the story started out depressing, but I believe it may pick up. As they say after a funeral, the worse is over. Anyway, here is my latest update.**

* * *

What a strange situation this was turning out to be. Squidward was still trying to understand how in the world did this happen. Inside his Eastern Island Head home, Squidward is at his bookshelf looking for a certain book. Behind him, SpongeBob is fretfully pacing around in a circle.

"I just don't get it. Am I really a ghost? Hey that means I can fly!" SpongeBob jumps into the air only to come flopping back down onto his face. He jumps up again flapping his arms. Squidward finds the book he was looking for and comes over to SpongeBob and flashes a funny look at him.

"Uh SpongeBob, you can't fly." There Squidward flips through the book until he finds the subject on ghosts. He begins to read outloud while SpongeBob listens closely.

"Ghosts are spirits of the dead. When one's life ends, sometimes their spirit is too strong and defiant to pass on to the afterlife. Instead they stay while haunting the living. Sometimes a ghost cannot pass on to the afterlife due to their unfulfilled business."

Squidward folded the book and then looks down to see how the naive sponge would react. It seem that SpongeBob could only scratch his square head and didn't know what to think of that. What exactly did it all mean?

"Well SpongeBob, if your a ghost then, it means you must have unfinished business. Can you think of anything you never got to do in life?"

The sunny sea sponge begins to do some serious thinking over what he never got a chance to do when he had been alive. Squidward waits around for a answer, that it until SpongeBob began coming up with the most ridiculous suggestions.

"Hmmmm, let's see......I never got my last paycheck from Mr. Krabs...... I never had a chance to try out that new ice cream store.....maybe I can't forget to feed Gary even in death?"

Squidward impatiently slaps a hand over his forehead. Obviously due to SpongeBob's naivete, he didn't fully understand the magnitude of the situation here. Not that Squidward had any trouble clueing the sponge in on it.

"Don't you get it SpongeBob? You can't pass on to the afterlife because of something that is keeping you here. Until then, nobody can see or hear you but me! Yeah I know.....it's always me for some reason."

"Oh dear. Then what should we do Squidward?" SpongeBob said desperately. "I don't know what's keeping me here. I don't want to be dooooooomed! I don't want to be doooooomed as a wandering soul forever! Dooooomed......"

"Quit doing that SpongeBob."

"Gotcha."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. SpongeBob watches curiously as Squidward goes to answer it. He was in for another depressing sight when he sees that it was a depressed Sandy Cheeks standing there with the most delicate expression. The sea sponge was immediately overcome with heartache to see the southern squirrel grieving over him.

"Howdy Squidward." Sandy forced a weak smile. "I thought ya'll might want yer wooden clarinet back. SpongeBob used to make me laugh by pretending to be you playing it."

Squidward took back the wooden clarinet that SpongeBob had once given him that very special Christmas. An invisible SpongeBob stares at Sandy and he yearned to speak to her, to make her laugh again, to let her know that he was okay. He wanted to be with her again somehow. But he was no longer of this world.

And then SpongeBob reached out a hand and he wanted to touch the arm of Sandy's suit. He couldn't stand being unseen like this and wanted very much to have some way to reach out to his heart-broken friends. But then SpongeBob saw Squidward give him a warning look that told him to not go spooking anybody. However, this did make the grumpy octopus ask certain questions.

"Uh Sandy. I know you've got a scientific mind for some things, but I'm just curious about something." Squidward glanced at SpongeBob. "Do you believe in ghosts? Is there really such a thing as somebody.....well.....coming back?"

Sandy was surprised by such odd question from Squidward who had always seemed to be another smart character around here. Nevertheless, as a skeptic, she couldn't often believe things without scientific proof. From inside her air helmet, Sandy couldn't help but laugh off the question instead.

"Oh that's silly talk, Squidward. There ain't no such thing as ghosts or anything supernatural like tat." Sandy insisted.

"I think you'd be surprised." Squidward looks over to see SpongeBob waving at him with his ever trademark chipper grin. "What would you say if....if SpongeBob......was here? As a ghost?"

At this rather strange conversation, Sandy began to frown skeptically and really didn't understand what the octopus was getting at. Just what exactly was Squidward saying here? SpongeBob was gone.....dead.....there usually was no coming back. It hurted her deeply just at the reminder of that. She and SpongeBob had been so close.....

"Tarnation Squidward! What's with all this talk about ghosts and spooky what not? SpongeBob is gone.....I know we like to think he might be back in some other form but....but it's just impossible." Sandy's voice trembled as she tried to sound logical.

Meanwhile on the side, SpongeBob desperately waved his arms around and tried making funny noises to try and make the southern squirrel see him. But to no prevail, he was truly a invisible sea sponge now. Squidward was exhanging uncomfortable looks between SpongeBob and Sandy.

"Please Sandy please! See me! I'm right here!" SpongeBob shouted loudly in vain. "I'm right here......I am back. I came back.....and I....I want to see you."

Unfortunately SpongeBob made the mistake of finally reaching out and trying to wrap Sandy into a hug to let her know that he was there. Squidward instantly makes a grunting sound and swishes a tentacle over his neck to indicate that SpongeBob should stop that right away. But then, it seem that this already ended up scaring Sandy away somehow.

The poor undersea squirrel jumped back when she felt a blanket of warmth wash over her like something had been holding her there on the spot. The feeling felt so familiar.... In a moment of agitation and heartache, Sandy looks up with teary eyes and Squidward barely had a chance to explain what just happened.

"I miss SpongeBob so much, but I shouldn't let it drive me nuttier than a nutmeg milkshake. He wouldn't of wanted that. Sure I want to see him again somehow, but it's just not possible."

With that, Sandy wiped her tears as she decided to leave it at that. And the southern squirrel turns away and went to leave with a heavy heart. SpongeBob felt helpless as he had to watch his dearest friend go. This was so heart-renching. It was no fun being a ghost. And poor Sandy......he couldn't let her go. There had to be a way to comforting her along with all of his friends. There had to be some reason why he had come back as a ghost.

"Squidward....I....I have to go after her. I need to see Sandy." SpongeBob pleaded suddenly.

"What? Are you out of your yellowy square-shaped crazy mind? You're a ghost. Which means she won't be able to hear or see you." Squidward crosses his arms with a cranky glare.

"Please Squidward. I'll find a way to make her see me. All of my friends are very sad because I died. I brought so much joy, happiness and friendship to all who knew me. And I guess I just really took all of that away when I was gone. Which means I have to see all of my friends and give back all the happiness that disappeared in Bikini Bottom."

The whole idea had crazy written all over it, as was all of SpongeBob's hare-brained schemes. As much as Squidward hated being dragged along for the adventure, somehow he couldn't bring himself to complain too much. If it meant that he could be back to being stuck in SpongeBob's company, then maybe this time he could.....Squidward defiantly shook his head at such sentimental thoughts.

"I have to see Sandy. I'll make her see me again. I know I can make my friends happy like I did when I was alive! Don't worry Bikini Bottom! The sponge is back!" SpongeBob eagerly raises a finger in the air as he headed off with a new mission in mind.

"Uh-huh.....right. If you want to go around scaring the beejeezus outta everyone in Bikini Bottom, then who am I to be a fun-spoiler." Squidward crosses his arms crankily.

"Oh I knew you'd approve Squidward! And don't worry, soon I'll find a way to make you happy. I know I can do it! After all, we've always been pals for life." SpongeBob demonstrates it by embracing Squidward for a warm tender hug.

Squidward's heart leaped for a second as SpongeBob quickly letted go of him and went running with a

SpongeBob engulfs Squidward into a loving hug before with a infectious laughter of bliss ran off into the neighborhood to go meet Sandy Cheeks. For a moment, Squidward wondered what exactly was he suppose to be doing right now. But he still had uncertain questions whirling in his mind.

Why him? Why was he the only one who could hear and see SpongeBob? Heck, he wasn't even sure if SpongeBob really was a ghost. But what else could the sunny sea sponge be? Yeah, it was always him. But who knew if this was considered a curse or a blessing. Whatever the case, Squidward was being haunted by a spongy spector.

The funny thing was.......he was secretly happy to be haunted by a lost friend.


	6. Two worlds reunite

**It's been a while, but I actually remembered that I was still doing this story. Glad that I was able to update this. Please enjoy this particular chapter that might tickle the Sponge/Sandy fans.**

* * *

The fields of the sea was always filled with wide open spaces that came with the melodious rhythm of the ocean waves. That was why Sandy had chosen this peaceful spot to place her treedome. She had lived here ever since.

Inside her natural habitat, Sandy had slipped out of her air suit and was garbed in her usual purple bikini and bikini skirt. Now she had sat herself on her picnic table while sipping her favorite glass of ice tea. Sandy couldn't quite enjoy herself as she kept thinking about SpongeBob.

She remembered how it used to be in the beginning. When Sandy first moved here, she really did feel like a fish out of water (pun intended) The sea critters of Bikini Bottom didn't know what to make of having a mammal live in their town. The squirrel truly was a alien from the world above. And Sandy saw the way the fishy citizens would eye her oddly as she was a outsider.

Nobody didn't exactly know how to act around someone like her. But then one day, someone had changed all that. A fond smile crossed Sandy's lips as she had a box that was filled with SpongeBob's stuff. In it, she pulled out the brightly red karate mitt that had used to belong to the sea sponge.

She was in the danger of crying her eyes out again when she thought of the one person who had been the most special of them all. SpongeBob had been the very first sea critter to befriend her. The one who seem to welcome her to the ocean with open arms. SpongeBob had quickly accepted Sandy and her real home in Texas.

Just like a curious child who was so delighted to meet something new and different. And because of his friendship with her, it had encouraged other ocean dwellars to put aside their wariness to also become friends with the Texan squirrel.

Sandy was so busy missing her endearing friend of the sea that she hadn't even noticed that her door had just unexplainably opened on its own and could even see some water trailing in. Puzzled by this, she forgot all about her treasured belongings and went to investigate.

"By golly, now I coulda sworn I shut that there door tighter than a peanut butter jar at a squirrel's convention. How it open?" Sandy muses the questions to herself.

Unbeknowst to Sandy, a ghostly SpongeBob was standing right there by her side and was gloomily watching her. He had no idea how to communicate to his mammal friend. Every noise he make seem so futile.

"_Sandy...Sandy can you hear me? Please hear me! I'm not really dead! I'm right here beside you_!" SpongeBob shouts at the top of his lungs.

It was no use. The Texan squirrel just could not hear something that was no longer of this world. And it only left the poor sea sponge helpless and lost. Instead he watches as Sandy walks by him and goes to collect the box of his once belongings.

"_No...no I can't let her go...I need to make her see me...please see me_," SpongeBob pleads sadly to himself.

While the ghostly sponge stood around looking intently at Sandy and praying to Neptune that she would somehow sense his presence, Sandy gives a gloomy sigh and got up from the bench. SpongeBob watched with a heavy heart as his dearest friend started to make her way back to her big tree home.

"_Wait Sandy! Don't go inside! Waiiiiiiit_!" Without meaning to do it, SpongeBob reaches out a invisible hand and grabbed a hold of Sandy's bushy tail to stop her.

"Gaaahhhhh!" Sandy bounced away at once and spun around expecting to see someone lurking around her tail. She saw no one there. And suddenly she thought of what Squidward had mentioned about haunting ghosts. Now she found herself slowly beginning to think there was something "else" here.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sandy kinda felt foolish as she didn't see anybody around in the treedome.

And then she heard it...almost a echo...a whisper of unknown origin. It sounded faint at first, but as the squirrel picked up her ears to listen closely, there then was no mistaking the sound of the noise. It was just too familiar...she recognize that jolly voice anywhere.

"_Sandy...Sandy...It's me...SpongeBob_."

Sandy was completely stunned as she stood there listening to a voice mimicking that of her dead friend. No...it...it couldn't be SpongeBob. He'd been gone for two days now. How can he be back? Logically, that it inpossible!

"Gosh, I gotta stop crackin' nuts on me forehead. That's no way to give the head some exercise," Sandy dismisses.

But still, the soft voice floated to her. "_No Sandy...It's really me! I'm...here...somehow_."

With that, to convince her, SpongeBob reaches out his hand to gently take the squirrel's hand into his own. He wanted so badly to be able to feel Sandy again...to be with her again. How strange to feel so strongly about it now. And yet he remained unseen to the naked eye.

Tears began to swell up in her brown eyes and Sandy felt in danger of crying. She looked down and even though she couldn't see it, she could feel him there. Holding her hand with warm comfort. There was only one person capable of spreading that kind of love...that overwhelming happiness and cheer. There was no mistaking it now.

"Sniff...sniff...SpongeBob?" Sandy believes it at last.

SpongeBob's smile widens joyeously when at last he had the Southern squirrel's attention. It was working...he could feel it. He felt much more alive when surrounded by those who loved and missed him the most. Was this what he came back for? Is this considered unfinished business for the lovable sea sponge to fulfill?

"By golly, SpongeBob...I...I don't understand it. How are you...why are you here? Are you a ghost?" Sandy sputters like silly.

"_I'm not sure actually. Squidward's not sure either. He's the only one who can hear and see me_," SpongeBob explains cheerfully. "_But this is so great! You can hear me Sandy! That's a start..."_

It sounded like the old SpongeBob she knew. It was the same sea sponge who had lost his life. Only it seemed almost like SpongeBob didn't know that he was dead or forgot that he was. He hadn't changed...it was no surprise that Neptune would allow him to become such a benevolent spirit. But still...she couldn't see him at all.

SpongeBob smiles gently as he held Sandy's hand and yet could feel her hesitating somehow. Was she afraid of him? He could see that the Texan squirrel was still looking somewhat skeptical. Sandy was a strong believer in science. She didn't usually understand anything paranormal. That was when he gave a kind laugh.

"_Sandy, I can sense that your afraid to believe in me. Don't be afraid...I need you to believe...only then will I be able to appear to you_.

"How do ya know that?" Sandy asked.

"_Not sure exactly. Feels more like...a natural instinct almost. And my mother always told me to trust your instincts_," SpongeBob shrugs with a grin.

It was strange. It went against science. But Sandy didn't care as it meant she could be with her darling sponge friend again. Whatever doubts she may of had in mind, she slowly released it all. And she almost seem to will SpongeBob to come to her. She needed to telling twice to wish SpongeBob back. After a moment, she finally opens her eyes and then she saw him...

"SpongeBob? You really are there?" Sandy whispers with tears of joy in her eyes.

"You can finally see me? Are you sure? Quick! What color tie am I wearing?" SpongeBob quickly asks.

It really was SpongeBob. Sandy felt a bursting bubble of happiness go off in her. All she ever wanted was to see him again. Letting out a cry of joy, Sandy grabs the sea sponge's hands and laughingly swings him around like old times. SpongeBob Squarepants really was here...It was a miracle of some sort.

"Wow! Look at me Sandy! I don't even need a water helmet to breathe in here anymore." SpongeBob cheers.

The lovable sea sponge no longer needed to worry about air in his ghostly condition. But it was amazing on how there were no walls between Sandy and SpongeBob. Their two worlds had come together for the first time. Sandy couldn't remember ever being this close to SpongeBob. She could never be away from him...

"I'm real glad to see you Sandy. I'm sorry I went away...," SpongeBob warmly hugs his mammal friend and knew that he had accomplished comforting one of his grieving friends.

In the distance, SpongeBob notices something out of place. It was a...shadow? A strange silhouette seem to almost lurk and hover about in the distance. It didn't seem strange at first, but SpongeBob sensed something ominous and unsettling. Something was not right. But sadly he couldn't quite identify what he was feeling.

"Golly SpongeBob. I'm so happy we're tighter like bark on a tree again!" Sandy was saying. "SpongeBob?

SpongeBob blinks his eyes and the shadow vanishes. This leaves the ghostly sea sponge puzzled and unsure of what exactly he just saw. It wasn't long before he quickly dismissed it as just a "funny-looking" shadow moving about.


	7. Starry spirits

**I know the story started out depressing, but I believe it may pick up. As they say with a funeral, the worse is over. Anyway, here's my latest update.**

* * *

What a strange situation that this was turning out to be. Squidward was still trying to understand it all. How in the world did this happen? Inside his Eastern Island Head home, Squidward was sitting around on his favorite armchair and trying to read. But somehow a certain yellowy sponge would pop up in his mind.

Of course he couldn't stop thinking about SpongeBob. Most of all, he couldn't stop thinking about all the unresolved feelings that he had held in for so long. He never wanted to say good-bye to his spongy neighbor. Was that what had ultimately called SpongeBob back to him? That was one thing he just couldn't come to comprehend.

Suddenly Squidward lifts up his head in alarm when he feels a swishing breeze in his living room. Recognizing the presence, Squidward calmly closes his book with a little frown. And then turning around to look behind him, he sees SpongeBob magically appearing right there in his house.

"Well, well. Back from haunting somebody I see," Squidward monotonously greets.

SpongeBob smiles upon being back in his grumpy neighbor's home. Gazing at Squidward's usual unfathomable expression, he continued to receive some rather troubling thoughts and feelings coming off the octopus. He never knew Squidward could be this enigmatic before. Actually it was more like Squidward was so afraid of something...but what?

"I managed to cheer Sandy up. I even got her to hear and see me with a little effort. But what else should I do?" SpongeBob asks while going to sit on the armchair.

Squidward really didn't know what to tell him. Being a ghost was no fun, and the poor sea sponge still was having a hard time finding a purpose in this state. But still, Squidward wanted badly to tell SpongeBob how much his friendship meant to him. But he was afraid...afraid that it would mean that SpongeBob would...he just couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

At that moment, there was a knock at Squidward's door. When the octopus goes to answer it, Patrick was standing there blubbering on the spot. Without bothering to wipe his wet eyes, instead the devastated starfish had come to make a polite request.

"May I borrow some tissues, Squidward? I tried using paper but it doesn't work well."

SpongeBob's heart drops like a stone in his chest when he sees how his best friend was falling to pieces. He wished that he could wrap his arms around Patrick and let him know that everything was alright now. But unfortunately it seem that only Squidward could see and hear him. SpongeBob then gotten a idea.

"Hey Squidward! I need ya to be my voice. Tell Patrick that I'm here with him."

"What do I look like, a medium?"

"Please Squidward, you've got to let Patrick know that I'm here for him."

"This is crazy! Even in death, I still can't get away from you SpongeBob."

"Tell him Squidward. Tell Patrick that I'm here."

"Oh great, I might as well become the ghost whisperer while I'm at it."

"Uhhhh...why are you talking to your armchair?" Patrick asks outloud.

Outwardly, it really did look like Squidward was talking to his armchair where SpongeBob remained to be invisible. Giving a bothersome sigh, Squidward turns to Patrick and prepares to start delivering messages.

"Patrick, SpongeBob is here and he wants you to know that everything is going to be okay."

Patrick was stunned by what he heard. At last he began to wipe his tears where his green eyes shone hopefully. And from there, the silly starfish starts to look around for SpongeBob in Squidward's house.

"You mean SpongeBob is really here? Well where is he? I miss him and I wanna see him! SpongeBob, where are you buddy?"

SpongeBob opens his arms and desperately wanted for Patrick to see him and to come hug him. But sadly the pink starfish couldn't and only seem to search around blindly while Squidward watches with a funny look on his face.

"SpongeBob! Where are you? Come on out so I can see you! SpongeBob!"

"I'm right here Patrick! Look over here! Yoo-hoo, can you hear me?" But SpongeBob is still left unseen.

Patrick begins looking in the most silliest places. "SpongeBob, are you here?" Patrick looks under the rug. "Could you be in here SpongeBob?" Patrick looks inside a microwave. "Are you hiding in there SpongeBob?" Patrick opens a closet and everything comes spilling on top of him.

This craziness has gone on long enough as far as Squidward was concerned. With a deep frown, he goes over to pull Patrick's head from out of the chimney as the starfish continously kept looking for his lost friend. SpongeBob became ever more sadden when he couldn't get Patrick's attention no matter what.

"Patrick, quit that! There's no point looking around because SpongeBob is invisible. Do you understand? SpongeBob is a ghost and you can't see nor hear him!" Squidward says sternly while brushing off soot from Patrick's trunks.

But Patrick was suddenly pushing himself away and he looked heart-broken all over again. The very thought of not being able to see his best friend was upsetting for the pink starfish indeed. SpongeBob sees the way Patrick tensed up and his heart ached at the sight of it.

"Oh no...Squidward quick! Tell Patrick that I can see him and I'm happy. Let him know that!" SpongeBob urges.

Sadly, Squidward never gotten the chance to tell Patrick anything. Because Patrick was already starting to bawl his eyes out and seemed unconsolable. It really looked like there was no getting through with him now.

"Wahhhhhhhhaaaaaahaaaaaa...where's SpongeBob? I want my best friend back! Why can't I see him? I just can't go on without him...so I'm running away ya hear! I'm running away!"

A sobbing Patrick turns to run out the door. SpongeBob jumps in the way and hopes that maybe he could stop Patrick from leaving. But instead, his best friend went right through him and headed out the door where it slams behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Squidward did turn to SpongeBob with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't make

it pass the mailbox."

Somehow SpongeBob wasn't so sure about that. How would he fix this one? Patrick was way too devastated right now. Could he succeed in making the pink starfish see and hear him too like he did Sandy? It probably wouldn't be easy for Patrick who was always short in the brains department. Could he at least try to bring back his best friend?

"Quit worrying about it SpongeBob," Squidward reassures. "I'm sure you'll be able to flag Patrick down whenever he's calmed down considerately."

With that, Squidward switches on his TV and sure enough its on the news. The two see the familiar reporter Perch Perkins appear on screen at once with something quite interesting to report to all Bikini Bottomites.

"This is Perch Perkins, coming to you live. Behind me is the sight-seeing Sea Needle Tower where a big fat pink starfish is said to be standing at the top and threatening to jump off."

"Oh my gosh!" SpongeBob cried. "What did he say?

"Patrick is suddenly a jumper?" Squidward says surprised. "Oh yeah...Pat's lost his mind all right."


End file.
